The Taboo
by RjVarrgas
Summary: In a section of a human city there's a huge area for the strays to live out their lives, but cats and dogs attack each other every day, a jack Russell terrier named Buefard and his adoptive father a blood hound named Redd must live through this while Buefard falls in love with a unexpected girl, but there are those who want that love to be dead. Please review, my first story
1. Chapter 1

**The Taboo**

 **Chapter 1-Gotta' Love the Life**

It was a regular day for Buefard, he is walking down the street to get home, carrying a sack of meat he got from town for his family, he sees other dogs eyeing him but he pays them no mind. As he is walking he is disgusted to hear the conversations of other canines, of how bad they hurt a cat or how many they killed, Buefard hates violence. After a long depressing walk he drops the sack he had when he enters the old house, it's been vacant for years, this whole block and more wich is why it's called the dog's town. He looks around then approaches the stairs and yells "Bonefied get Redd I got the food,and please hurry my paws are sore!" He drags the food to a small makeshift table in the kitchen and sits patiently waiting. He hears slow but heavy paws and looks to his right and sees a old blood hound approaching him. "Hey Redd how you feelin'" Redd replies,"Fine..fine thanks for gettin' the food son" Buefard smiles and nuzzles Redd, "No problem Redd." Then they hear a fake gag and look to see a boxer with a glare in his eyes, "Blah blah blah can we eat please I've been waitin' for hours." Redd rolls his eyes and nods his head and they eat in silence and listen to the commotion outside of dogs fighting cats and screams of pain...just a normal day. After they eat Bonefied gets up bumps Buefard then says " I'm going out again I'll be back tommorow." Redd looked down after he left and sighed heavily "At least your not like him Buefard, I'm gonna take a nap after that I'll take you to go see a old friend of mine on the other side of town." Buefard replied,"ok redd enjoy your nap." Redd smiles then licks Buefard's head then leaves upstairs to rest. Buefard goes to a window and just stares outside thinking about random things like Redd,Bonefied and where Redd was taking him, but he knew he didn't have to be scared because he trusted Redd with is life. He layed his head on his paws then shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what would happen next time he awoke.

Buefard awoke to the noise of Redd's voice saying "Wake up son, it's time to go." With no hesitaion Buefard jumped up and ran to Redd, they said their good evenings then took off to Redd's destinantion. While walking Bufard noticed they were headed very close to the border to the cat's side of the town, "Hey Redd where are we going, I thought you said we were visiting a friend?" Redd smiled then replied,"We are Buefard, he is a cat, he lives just up this road on the border so anyone can go in." Buefard nodded and they continued on. Soon enough they were at the front of a building that had a sign that read "WildStyle" Buefard was confused as he had never been to a building that looked like this. Redd entered first then Buefard who was on high alert, then he heard music from a piano, he looked at Redd worridly "Umm Redd that's music,does that mean humans are in there?" Redd had a childish grin on his old face but said nothing then went more in the room and approached the piano. "Hey Davis!" he yelled,Buefard was stuned to see the man behind the piano was not a man, he was a siamese cat. The cat turned his head in their direction, "Well hey Old Redd I know that sweet old voice anywhere, how ya doin'?" Redd was about to answer but Davis sniffed the air and said"Who's that with you I never smelled him here before?"Redd replied"This is my son Buefard, I hope it's ok I brought him here." Davis only smiled and explained to Buefard that Davis is blind and he is as old as Redd,Davis asked them if they were thirsty and they said yes,a couple of seconds later two bowls of water were on their table,Buefard was startled,then Davis said"You see boy in my condition I need help so Don hides and does chores for me, don't worry he'll reveal himself to you when he is comfortable around you, right Don?" they hear a soft"Ye..Yeah ." Davis smiled, and he and Redd continued idle chat while Bufard was looking around the old jazz heard a noise and saw a white cat and a normal looking short haired cat come in through a back door,the cats ran to Davis when they saw Buefard bt Davis explained everything, he told Buefard " This is Carya and Fiena they are like my daughters,girls go keep him company while Redd and I finish up." The white cat Carya spoke"Ok sir." The three of them all sat down at a table and inroduced themselves accordingly,then talked about different things,but Buefard couldn't stop staring at Fiena he noticed the thoughts in his head, _"Boy she looks nice,a basic breed but theres something about her that speaks to me.I really love her beutiful green eyes and pretty cream colored fur,I wonder what it would be like to cuddle with...wait I can't think like that I just met her besides she's a cat,what's wrong with me?"_ he snapped out of it,then he told a joke, they laughed but Fiena had thoughts of her own, _"He's funny and kinda cute,hmm he has a nice smile and muzzle I wonder what his muzzle tastes like...WAIT what am I thinking? He's a dog, what's wrong with me?"_ They continued to talk until Red called them, while walking throught the doorway Fiena and Buefard brushed sides, they kept walking but they each had a small smile on their faces. Redd concluded that the buisness was done and told Buefard to say goodbye, he did but when he got to Fiena he stammered,"Umm bye F-Fie-Fiena I'll see you around ok." she gently smiled at him and subtly placed her paw on his real quick then said goodbye. When Redd and Buefard they got ready for bed when Buefard asked him if they were going again Redd replied" We will but you can go alone, Davis can be trusted I'm sure him and his daughters wouldn't mind the company." Buefard smiled and was determined to talk to Fiena correctly,then he thought it would be great to be firiends or more but he realized either way, he's still a dog and her a cat so he would be ridiculed or beaten if anyone found out, he thought to himself _"It's a strectch but she seems so nice,she's worth all the pain I might go through."_ He went to his bedroom and lied down then closed his eyes then thought _"Man, tommorow is gonna' be fun."_ then he went to sleep exited to meet Fiea again.

The next morning Buefard ate all his breakfast really fast and was waiting for Redd to take a nap, Redd smiled and said "Boy you sure wanna leave don't ya?" Buefard nodded then Redd let him leave but said don't be back before was happily walking towards the club but he heard someone singing, he folowed it to a old shak near the club he went in and saw Fiena singing, when she was done singing and he was done being hypnotized by her enchanting voice he cleared his throat and she stared at him in shock, he chuckled and walked next to her, she finaly spoke,"I'm sorry you had to hear that Buefard." He looked at her confsed then said,"Are you kidding, I loved it you have a very nice voice." she blushed then said,"Thanks, not alot of people at the southside like my singing so Davis let's me use this shak."She showed him around the shak and displayed the sunroof in a smaller room, they saw some stars and decided to lie down and watch them, they had the most comfortable silence they have ever had in their lives. They didn't care who would see them or how late it was they were just happy, Buefard noticed her shiver alittle and hoped she wouldn't mind his little action, as they were lieing on their backs he silently and gently reached his arm to her and pulled her so close they felt their pelts rubbing,she was a bit shocked at first but decided not to object and snuggled as close to him as she could describe their feelings at that moment, Buefard felt so good holding her close, and she felt so safe being close to him. She broke the silence with, "This is wrong but.." he finished,"But it feels right." she smiled still unsure about this situation as was he then they stayed in silence,Buefard was ready to leave but his arm was pinned and he saw she was asleep, not wanting to disturb her he went to sleep as well, still trying to figure out why this felt right. The morning after he woke up to see her yawning and he smiled and said good morning to her, she returned it and they stayed snuggled for some time,until they realized they slept there they ran out to find Carya and Davis smiling, Davis said,"Don't worry kids your secrets safe with us." Carya smirked and said,"Soo you lovebirds done cuddleing?" Buefard and Fiena looked shocked then were both stuttering nonsense then quickly left to their homes after uttering goodbyes. Fiena bid farewell to Davis then she and Carya walked to their home in the cat side of the town,Carya broke the silence by asking,"So did you guys mate in their?" To say Fiena looked surprised was a understatment, she replied"N-No Carya we did not it was just cold ok we don't even like each other like that!" Carya just laughed,muttered a "yeah right" then they kept reached a apartment building littered with cats,they entered and went to a big room and saw a bengal cat with perfect posture sitting down and a russian blue sitting on a stool,then the russian blue spoke"Bokka,Carya leave I will speak to her alone." they left without question and he glared at her,she spoke"Don't give me that look Lazar, I was just at a friends house." Lazar jumped from his stool and slapped her hard,then yelled"HOW DARE YOU!" she whimpered,"YOU ARE GONE ALL DAY THEN YOU COME BACK WITH THE SCENT OF A MALE ON YOU!", she quietly spoke,barely a whisper"B-bu-but Lazar I-I was just-" _BAM_ He struck her again then said angrily,"You kow the rules no one touches the females but me you are my property OK!" he leaned over her but she spat on his face and said bitterly"I am no ones property ok Lazar so do what you want you can't break me down." he smirked then said,"That's why your my favorite you are tough, you make me work for it,get out."She growled then went to her room to find Carya their,Carya ran to her and nuzzled her hard then started crying,"Oh Fiena I heard him hit you I'm sorry." Fiena calmed her down then said "Don't worry it's my fault and Lazar is just being mean today don't worry." The day went by fast for Fiena as she was couldn't get the previous night out of her head,When preparing for bed Carya was asleep but Fiena stayed awake for awhile thinking the way her life is isn't a lovable one except for a certain jack russel terrier she met she smiled wished to the stars she would see him again and fell asleep dreaming of him.

Meanwhile after Buefard had left he got home to hear yelling, he entered to see Bonefied and Redd ready to attack each other but Redd stopped and walked towards Buefard,"Where were you I was worried sick!" Buefard flinched at his tone,but replied,"I was coming back from Davis' place when a..umm..female approached me and we hung out and fell asleep watching the stars sir."Redd got a huge smile but then frowned and turned to Bonefied and growled,"You may stay but you may also leave when you want ok."Bonefied scoffed and went upstais to his house was quiet, Buefard found out Bonefied joined the western pack,a dog gang, Redd was furious but allowed him to stay as long as none of the pack came to the house. When night time came he kept thinking of Fiena and how they cuddled, he hoped and hoped he would see her again and his last thought was _"Man you gotta' love this life."_ he then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taboo**

 **Chapter 2- Pain Brings Strength**

3 months later...

Buefard was as down as a dog could get, for the past 3 months he has been going everyday to Davis' waiting for Fiena but she never showed up,for the 3 months his tail hasn't wagged and he barely smiled,Redd has been resting alot so he hasn't seemed to notice,Bonefied hasn't been home not that he would is walking to Davis' again looking down frowning,his thoughts racing, _"Maybe she's there...maybe not...maybe she hates me...maybe...No just have faith...have faith."_ As he turned a corner he saw a pitbull and a pug,he thought _"Oh no Rhino and Tank!"_ Tank is the pitbull he is very muscular,the small pug is Rhino he uses Tank to get what he wants and forces Tank to hurt approaches Buefard and says,"What are you doin' on my turf?"Buefard gulps and tries to run but Tank tackles him and holds him to the floor by his neck,Rhino goes to Buefard's face and smirks"Bad move kid now we have to hurt you very-" Rhino is suddenly tackled and thrown aside then Tank gulps and runs with Rhino in his gets frightned that something could scare Tank,he hears a rough voice,"Ok kid calm down their gone now,get up."Buefard looks up to see a bulldog,he notes the scar over the dead right eye and the limp in his walk,"You ok kid I'm T-Bone."Buefard had heard of him he's the sourest dog on this a talk T-Bone asked why Buefard looked sad,he replied"Well you see theres this girl and-"he gets interupted"No no no no,enough I don''t want to hear any of it just go and be safe ok kid,and I'll see you around."Buefard thanks him then walks towards Davis' and makes plans to see T-Bone tommorow to hopefully be the first person to be friends with he reaches his destination and enters, before he can say hi,Davis says,"Sorry boy Fiena aint' here today." Buefard looked sadly at the floor,then heard Davis chuckling"Hahaha i wish I could've seen your face,don't worry boy she's in the shak,she been singing sad songs go cheer up my baby ok."Buefard smiled and raced outside and ranto the shak he peeked in the door and Davis was right she was singing quietly and sadly,he smiled and wrapped her in a hug from behind,she jumped but turned around and smiled warmly then hugged back,she started crying alittle,"I-I'm sorry I couldn't be here for awhile my boss Lazar wouldn't let me leave." she snifled then he soothingly ran his paw down her back and said,"Hey hey it's ok i'm glad your here ok,I understand." she replied,"O-ok and I was worried, Davis said you've been comeing for so long he thought you were gonna give up and I kinda did too." they stayed in silence until she calmed down,he said softly in her ear,"Don't worry Fiena I'll never abandon you ok." she smiled and they sat next to each other and talked for hours and hours catching up. He told her of his encounter with Tank and Rhino and how T-Bone saved him, she had a scared look and nuzzled his neck softly then said,"Don't ever get in trouble like that again." she scolded,"What would've happened if that nice dog wasn't their to help you,I wouldn't be able to bare to see you hurt."She looked scared so he placed his paw on hers and said playfully,"Yes ma'am."she smirked then pushed him on his back and snuggled on top of his chest then said,"Ok mister I forgive you but for scaring me you have to be my big pillow again until I say so." he smirked and said,"That's fine wth me." then they snuggled the whole night and were the happiest they have been in months.

The next couple of weeks they saw each other non-stop every day,T-Bone promised Buefard he would watch Redd at a distance just to be safe,Lazar gave up trying to contain Fiena so they either hung out with Davis' or went to the shak wich was like their getaway,they became very close together. One day their in the shak cuddling as usual Fiena's resting on his chest, Buefard see's a knick in her left ear he feels it with his paw she feels it and looks at him and says,"Don't worry about it it's nothing Lazar just-" Buefard gets up making her go on her paws alittle rough but she sees him slightly growling and his fur standing up he says,"No Fiena it's not ok he hurt you didn't he?" she slowly nods and she sees anger in his eyes,"Please calm down, it was along time ago, I hate seeing you mad." she gently put her paw on his and he calmed got back to the position they were in and he said,"I'm sorry but I can't believe someone would lay a paw on you." she teared up and started explaining all the times she was hit and the things Lazar says to her. He held her close and whispers,"Don't worry Fiena I'll do my best to protect you from now on." she smiles slightly then kisses his chin,"Ok Buefard thank you." he smiles at her and asks"Why don't you just stay with Davis' instead of Lazar?" she replies"I've tried but he says if I do he'll kill Davis and Don." she sniffles and he rubs her back again,they lay in silence cuddling then Buefard says,"I'm sorry for getting mad I shouldn't have-" she puts a paw to his muzzle,"Shh it's ok you were just worried,you want to protect me,that's what I like about you." she blushes when she says that,and he raises a eyebrow at her,he decides not to pry into it and they continue on in sighs in content and hugs her tight she chuckles and asks"Not that I don't like it, but why all the affection?" he replies,"I'm just happy when I'm with you thats all." she smiles and nuzzles him then they fall asleep happily.

The next morning he awoke to her nudging him,"What is it Fiena?" she says,"I thought about what you said and I think I wanna leave Lazar's place."Buefard smiles largely and they discuss a plan and decide to move Davis,Don, and Carya to Redd's until Lazar leaves them alone,Fiena leaves to get Carya and Buefard convinces Davis and Don. Hours later they all go to Redd's and he agrees to help but unknown to them he purposely made Fiena share rooms with Buefard. After dinner Buefard asks Redd about the wierd feelings he's been having and Redd simply smiled and said"That there is love son but you must figure it out yourself." Buefard got ready for bed and couldn't stop thinking about what Redd had told him,Fiena was thinking too she had had a similar conversation with Davis and he gave her the same were cuddling and as she was on his furry chest she spoke up the most random thing,"What do you think about love?" Buefard's face fell and she blushed then he replied,"I think it's a beutiful thing, why do you ask?" she blushes then says,"No reason just something Davis told me to think about." he nods then he asks,"Umm Fiena if you love someone but you don't know if they love you back what do you do?" she thought then said,"I think you should at least say your feelings and see what response you get."he gulped then thought of his options _"It's now or never...I'm going to do it now no regrets..."_ meanwhile Fiena's thinking too _"Maybe I should tell him...yeah i should follow my own advice...here goes everything"_ then at the same time they blurted out "I LOVE YOU FIENA/BUEFARD!" they look stunned at each other than smile and nuzzle then lay down and both mutter "I love you" softly than they have the best sleep they have ever had. Deep inside they both are glad they went through the pains of their lives to find the strength to grasp happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taboo**

 **Chapter 3- The Issues with Relationships**

The next morning Buefard wakes up in a uncomfortable position,then remembers last night but asumes it had to be a dream so he tries to get up but he sees Fiena on his chest so he tries to get up again. She wriggles on him to get comfortable so he keeps trying but then he starts to like the feeling, _"This is wrong cuddling with her while she sleeps..but no harm I suppose"_ this goes on for at least 3 minutes until she wakes up,she looks at him and asks,"Umm..Buefard were you cuddling me while I slept?" he nodded slowly then she had a upset look on her face _"Oh no I made my Fiena mad..my Fiena"_ she nods in dissaproval then smiles and nuzzles his neck,Buefard was now confused. She says"Silly pup, if you wanna cuddle just ask and you could've woken me up, I don't mind waking up to cuddle." He then realizes it wasn't a dream last night and he forms a big smile, as he was going to speak they get called down for breakfast, they decide not to say anything about their relationship to Redd or Davis or anyone. They get to the table and sit next to eachother,Redd speaks"G'mornin, now everyone I have tasks for you all, Don will accompany T-Bone later to scout and see if Lazar has noticed yet,Davis and I will stay here and plan further, Carya will guard us and you two are free today." he smiles then takes his and Davis' food breakfast Buefard asks Fiena to stay with Carya for a couple hours while he 'takes care of buisiness', she hesitently agrees. Fiena and Carya are lounging in the living room then Carya brings up a instresting topic,"So Fiena, your at the age when you'll expirience your first heat soon ,what are you gonna do about it?" Fiena was surprised,as she had forgotten about that her first heat was in 2 months,while she thought Carya said,"Well I don't know about you but I already know who I'm gonna mate with.". Thats all she said and she walked away,now Fiena had some thinking to do for sure.

Hours passed then Buefard finally came back and he took Fiena to the shak. When they got there she asked,"What are we doing here?" he smiled and opened the door for her and when she entered she was shocked beyond belief,there was a small table with candles and food and the skylight was open so they saw the beutiful night sky. She looked at him and he said,"It's our umm first date Fiena I wanted to be memorable,I hope you like it." she simply smiled then nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek. They ate their dinner while talking about random things like their favorite colors and their favorite things,but most of the time they enjoyed being there with each other. After they had eaten Fiena sang for him, he loved it then they ended up lying down and watchin the stars as usual. Fiena wanted to break the silence,"Buefard,are you sure you love me?" he looked like she had asked a stupid question,"Of course darlin,your my girl."with that said he pulled her close and licked her smiled and tried what she has been hoping for,she got on his chest and moved her muzzle close to his muzzle and got ready to try to have their first kiss,but he pulled away before they was sad but asked,"What's wrong,I thought you loved me?" he looked down then answered,"I do,but it's just..." she got irratated and said,"You hate me because I'm a cat don't you,your just like the other dogs!" she got of him and started to walk away but he hugged her from behind as he did months ago and said,"No it's not that, I just think we are movin a little too fast is all,please don't leave I need you." she looked at him and saw he was about to cry she felt bad for the accusation,she was going to answer but he interjected,"Please if you leave I don't know what I'll do, I cant live without you" he started crying,"Please I need you, I love you with all my heart Fiena please." She looked at him and nuzzled his neck,"Don't worry hun I won't abandon you,like how you won't abandon me."he smiled and nuzzled back. After they apologized they resumed cuddling under the stars and were happy that they had each other. Eventually they fell asleep and had the same thing in their dreams...each other,however there was one detail in Fiena's dream that snapped her awake,she saw a kitten mixed with a puppy,there child, she immediatly thought, _"Oh no what if he wants kids...I can't bare his children...will he still love me?"_ in her parinoa she bumped his chin,he awoke and said on insinct,"Don't worry darlin if it was bad we can talk about it in the morning,you can say anything to me ok."she nodded and snuggled into him and hoped he would forget.

She awoke first,when he awoke she tried to distract him but he asked,"What was your dream about?"she lied and said they got got in protective mode for awhile when he calmed down they went back to Redd's where it was the same plan as the day before. He was thinking it was going to be a boring schedule but she was hoping he wouldn't notice her heat when it arrived. The 2 months went by too fast for Fiena she already felt her heat starting,she's been able to hide it from Buefard but she has had to not be in physical contact with him or it goes off,he was bound to notice and she was terrified of that. Buefard was trying to figure out why Fiena was acting weird,he decided to sleep on it but when he went to his room he saw the door slightly closed he went in and found Fiena 'taking care of her heat' he cleared his throat and she looked up and was so scared she ran without a word,he ran after her after he got over the shock. He knew there was only one place she would go,so he got to the shak and he heard crying he went in and found her curled up like a kitten in a ball crying her eyes out. He carefully approached her and nudged her with his paw,she looked at him then went back to crying, he gently got her and put her on his chest and wrappd one arm around her and his other paw he used to rub her back,he cooed her to stop crying which she did but she hasn't looked at him yet. Eventually he asked,"What's wrong,i'm sure I could help." she mumbled something and he asked her to repeat it, she looked up and whispered,"I-I'm in he-hea-heat and I don't know what to do because..because.."she just dropped her head and starting crying,he tried to get the answer and she yelled,"I CAN"T BARE YOUR CHILDREN!" he was mouth agape but he knew she was right then he figured it out,"You thought I would leave you if you can't have my my kids huh?" she nodded,he sighed and pulled her close and said,"We don't have to have children to love each other,it never even crossed my mind." she smiled slightly,then asked,"But,don't you want kids Buefard?" he sighed again and answered,"In all honesty yes but it's not what I want it's all about you ok darlin." she nods then says,"Soo if I want some can we try?" he raised a eyebrow and said,"I can satisfy your heat but we shouldn't try yet but I promise we'll try ok." she nods then gets a big grin and whispers in his hear,"Ok but if i have to wait you have to help with my heat so get to it." he gulps and soon enough he's asleep with his very satisfied feline girlfriend,and both were happy they would try for kids when the time is right. He was happy but he knew this wouldn't be the first issue in their delicate relationship.


End file.
